The low incidence of myositis and its chronic course necessitate collaboration of a number of investigators. The project involves consultation by OBFS staff to a group of neurologists who are considering the possibility of collecting clinical information on myositis patients. An initial set of data items for collection has been proposed, and forms were designed to enter data on demographic information, initial evaluation, and subsequent follow-up. These forms were distributed to interested researchers, and refinements were made incorporating experience with their use. The revised set of forms will be discussed at their next meeting in the Fall of 1982. OBFS staff is acting only in a consultative role to this extramural group of investigators.